


The Secret Diary of Seppings

by JaneTurenne



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne





	The Secret Diary of Seppings

Mon.  
Mr. Wooster, Mr. Glossop, Mr. Fink-Nottle, Miss Bassett and Miss Byng all arrived this afternoon. Lord, give me strength for the tribulations that will surely follow.

Tue.  
Mr. Fink-Nottle's engagement to Miss Bassett called off. Mr. Glossop's engagement to Miss Travers called off. Miss Byng now engaged to the both of the gentlemen at once. Mr. Wooster now engaged to both of the ladies at once. Must endeavour, through subtle hints, to ensure that the inevitable explosion does not occur anywhere near the china room.

Wed.  
Monsieur Anatole saved a plate of his timbale de ris de veau Tolousiaine (heavenly) for me tonight, and sat with me while I ate it. Sometimes, the way he looks at me... but no. He is French, after all.

Thur.  
Mr. Glossop and Mr. Fink-Nottle exchanged harsh words over Miss Byng in the gardens this afternoon. Ended with the both of them in the pond, and with Miss Byng declaring them both a pair of bunglers and departing, claiming that even Mr. Pinker, who had not stolen a policeman's helmet for her in over a fortnight, was preferable. Must have linens aired out promptly, else they will smell of the dog Bartholomew for months.

Fri.  
Saw Jeeves engaged in quiet conference with Mr. Glossop this morning. Half-an-hour later, he complimented Miss Travers' new hat. Glossop-Travers engagement back on.

Sat.  
Saw Jeeves engaged in quiet conference with Mr. Fink-Nottle this afternoon. After dinner, Mr. Fink-Nottle read the company a poem about the sweet tragic loveliness of nature and romance. Supposedly of his own composing, but I have serious doubts, as did not contain the word "newt" even once. Fink-Nottle-Bassett engagement back on.

Sun.  
Saw Jeeves engaged in very different sort of quiet conference with Mr. Wooster in the rose garden at dusk. Made me feel rather young again. Perhaps I will ask Monsieur Anatole to join me for a stroll tomorrow night...


End file.
